


A dog's best friend

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Bestiality, Genderbending, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IV's dog always loved his master but today she is going to be shown how much he really does. - PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dog's best friend

**Author's Note:**

> dog/iv, iv is a girl in this.

Ever since IV bought that dog, she's been very attached to it, she takes the dog everywhere with her, most of the time. Except when she was in the shower, IV left the dog with III in that case or V, once in a while. 

IV had already dried herself clean for the most part, she was leaving the bathroom, towel wrapped around herself, her dog trotted down the hall happily out of III's grasp. IV swore she heard a yell from III saying "Nii-sama isn't dressed yet Avie!" IV entered her own room, threw the towel to the floor as her dog jumped on her bed and barked happily to see his master again.

"Relax boy, I only took a twenty minute shower, I don't take as long as V," IV told her dog as she leant down, petting his fluffy head, he was a white Maltese dog. 

Avie wagged his tail happily, IV layed on her bed, she normally got dressed incase her mother or one of her sisters rudely entered her room, she shut her eyes, forgetting that her dog was still in her room, her dog crawled onto her leg, the fluff and warmth of his body woke her up. 

"Hey, what? Oh, Avie, you're still here." IV looked over her dog and picked him up, holding him close to her still undressed body, her large breasts being brushed by his soft fur, she felt her dog squirming in her lap, he yipped and licked one of her breasts, IV pushed Avie away, she groped her breast that had been licked. 

"Hey boy, fan service isn't for you." IV stood up, her ass showing, Avie's tail was wagging, it wasn't the first time he'd seen his master naked but this was one of the first times that he was not kicked out of the room and told to wait, his master made him feel weird, Avie looked at his master as she dressed, he jumped at her knocking her to the floor. 

"Boy! Can you wait till I'm dressed?" IV scolded Avie who licked his master's face, he was jealous of how strangers got to experience his master's fan service, he liked his master's body, he didn't understand females but he placed his dog paw to her boob, he squished his paw against it. 

"Hey! What're you doing?" IV yelled as she shoved her hand at her dog, Avie stared in wonder and barked, he didn't want to hurt his master but he wanted her, he wanted her fan service. 

Avie knocked IV over so she lay on her stomach, IV grunted as her breasts were squished against the carpet. “What’re you doing boy?!” she yelled again asserting her dominance, but Avie paid it no mind, he stood over her, his fur brushing against her still wet back as his hind legs dug into the carpet. The fluffy white dog’s erect canine budding penis smacked IV’s ass as it tried to enter.

IV groaned as she tried to push the dog off of her, but had the dogs paws digging into her back, the dog found it’s way to her entrance as it inserted it’s firmly budding erection, it pocketed easily into her vagina. Avie thrust himself into her, IV having tears welding in her eyes.

IV had no words for this humiliation; the fan service darling was being rutted by her own dog, man’s best friend, her own dog… she couldn’t grasp the thought as her dog was happily rutting and digging into her back. IV groaned as her breasts were getting rug burns as they scraped against the carpet, she could swear her nipple was bleeding from the scraping.

Avie thrust further into his master, his cock throbbing as it knotted inside of her, he continued slamming himself into IV, he loved the noises his vulnerable master made, he could see the tears in his master’s eyes as he came inside of her, her body shaking as he did.

IV shuttered as she felt the hot semen pour into her body, Avie pulled roughly to get away but his erection was still tied to her, he sat there humping lightly inside of her as he tried to free himself.

Eventually Avie’s erection died down and he jumped away, walked over and licked IV’s face, IV sat there unable to collect at what had happened, Avie lifted up his leg and pissed on his master.

It dampened IV’s hair; Avie wagged his tail and left the room, IV laid down on the floor afraid, a little broken and a lot less fanservicey.


End file.
